Galaxia Potter
by Zenji
Summary: Ein neues Jahr fängt an. Voldemort hat schon eine Schule angegriffen. Und Hogwarts bekommt 5 neue Schüler. Eine davon ist sehr Mysterieus. Lest selbst
1. Die Neue

Die Neue  
  
Es war wieder so weit, der sprechende Hut bekam seine große Stunde. Harry und Ron, die letztes Jahr die Einschulung verpasst hatten, saßen unruhig auf deren Plätze, am Griffindor Tisch.  
„Habt ihr schon gehört, sagte Neville der neben den beiden saß, was gestern in der Schule Biatrivio passiert ist?"   
„Nein, wieso?" fragte Harry.  
„Also, man sagt, Nevilles Stimme zitterte, dass die Schule von Todesesser angegriffen wurde und verbrannt ist"  
„Was???" Ron erstarrte „aber , das kann doch n-„  
„Aber es steht nicht im Tegesprofeten." Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
Harry der nicht genau wusste was er denken sollte, lehnte sich tief in seine Stuhl ein.Während dessen hatte die Einschulung schon begonnen. 100 von neuen Schüler waren eben angekommen udn schauten sich neugierig um. Die Decke war dieses Jahr mit dunklen Wolken bedeckt.  
„wow", sagte ein erstklässler der sich die Decke anschaute. Ein paar Mädchen hatten angst. „ Das ist nur ein Zauber", meinte ein Junge der wohl auch neu eingeschult werden musste, „hat mir meine Mum gesagt".  
Aber Harrys Blicke fielen nicht auf die neuen Schüler, nein. Sie fielen auf 3 Mädchen und 2 Jungen die bestimmt nicht 1.Klässler sein konnte. Harry hatte sie aber noch nie gesehen. Eines der Mädchen sah aus als gehöre sie in die Endklasse. Die 2 Jungen waren sicher um die 14, dachte sich Harry. Und die 2 anderen Mädchen mussten 15 sein. Aber was hatten sie auf Hogwarts verloren? Harry stupste Ron an und deutete auf die Richtig der 5. Ron schaute sie an und dann Harry. „wer sind die?" fragte er. Harry dachte er bekäme von Ron vielleicht eine antwort aber er bekam nur eine Frage.   
Prf. McGonnegal rief nun die Schüler auf.  
„Lember ,Cindy"  
Ein blondes kleines Mädchen setzte sich auf den Stuhl und bekam den hut aufgedrückt.  
„Ravenclaw"  
„Monster, Hummel"  
"Slytherin"  
Und jedes mal als ein Haus einen neuen Schüler bekam klatchte es. Jetzt waren nur noch die 5 Fremde da.  
Dumbledor erhob sich und sprach "Wie einige von euch wissen, wurde gestern das Schloss Biatrivio angegriffen und zwar von ... Todesesser." Er unterbrach. Die Schüler von Hogwarts waren schockiert. "Die letzten Überlebende" er schaute die 5 an "haben drum gebeeten auf unsere Schule gehen zu drüfen, was wir ihnen ntürlich gewährt haben". Harry sah, am Tisch der Slytherin, Malfoy einen finsteren Blick zu den 5 werfern. „Sie werden natürlich nicht als 1.Klässler eingestuft sondern in deren Klassenstufe.prof Mc..."  
„Banster, Luke"  
„Hm, machter der Hut, Hupfelpuff"  
„Banster, george"  
„Revenclaw"  
Die beiden Jungen gingen an deren Tische und setzten sich zu den 4 Klässler.  
„Fleur Delacour"  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Fleur.Aber sie ging doch auf Beauxbatons. Dieses Mädchen musste einfach nur den selben Namen haben, dache sich Harry, als er das Mädchen ansah, das garnicht wie die Fleru aussah die er kannte.  
„Griffindor"  
das Mädchen sdaß sich zu den 2 Klässlern  
„Jimmy Tour!"  
„Revenclaw" Der Junge setzte sich zun den 3 Klässlern.  
„Und zu guter letzt, Galaxia ...P..., Prof. McGonnagal stotterte etwas, Potter. Die ganze Schule kam in Aufruhe. Auich Harry. Noch nie hatte er jemand getroffen mit seinen Nachnamen.  
Das Mädchen das sich soeben auf den Stihl saß, hatte braune Haare mit einen blond-roten Schimmer. Ihre Augen waren smaraggrün, wie einer sie noch nie gesehn hatte.  
„Klarer fall, Griffindor"  
Harry vergaß das Klatschen. Das Mädchen kam genau auf ihn zu.  
„Darf ich mich setzen, fragte sie Harry.  
Harry sotterte ein „ja" dahin. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte sagte sie aber kein Wort. Harry war trotz allen von ihrer Stimme bezaubert.  
Nach dem Galaxia etwas gegessen hatte, erhob sich sie sofort und ging auf Prof. Dumbledor zu. Dieser nickte leicht und ging dann mit ihr raus.  
„Wow", meinte ron" Harry hast du diese Schönheit eben gesehn. Dazu heißt sie Potter" „ja, ich hab sie gesehn, immerhin saß sie neben mir" grinst Harry ihn zu.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kamen Gala und Dumbie wirder rein und Galxia nahm ihren Platz ein.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


	2. Die Suche nach dem Dunklen Mal

"Sehr geehrte Schüler" sagte Dumbledor" Ich möchte euch kurz bei eurem Essen unterbrechen und euch dazu auf fordern mir eure Arme zu zeigen. Ich weiß das mag witzig klingen, doch das Ministerium hält es für wichtig das wir prüfen ob ihr " er unterbrach ein wenig" ein dunkles Mal auf euren Armen habt. Ich werde jetzt, mit Miss Potter, durch die Reihen gehen und nachschauen. Dies alles geschieht nur für euren eigenen Schutz" So beendete er die Rede. Galaxia stand wiedermals auf und ging zu den Schulleiter zu. Sie besprachen noch kurz was bis Dumbledor Anfing die Ravenclaw und Galxia die Huppflepuuf zu kontorlieren.  
Nach einer weile reif Galaxia : "Clean" "Gut, meinte der Schulleiter, bei mir auch" Harry wunnderte sich eine ganze weile warum , die neue das machen musste und kein Lehrer, aber bald würde er es erfahren.   
Alle schreckten auf als plötzlich, aus den Nichts eine riesige Eule in der großen Halle flog. Direkt auf prof. Dumbledor der sich etwas bücken musste um nicht auf den Boden geschlagen zu werden. Diese eule reichte ihn eine Pergament Rolle. Er las kurz was drauf stand und flüsterte dann etwas zu Miss Potter.  
" Miss Potter wird alleine fortfahren müssen, da ich schneöll weg muss."  
Als der Schulleiter von danen war, ging Galaxia durch die Reihen und schaute sich die Ämre der Griffindors an.   
'Oh, wie schön sie doch ist. Mit ihren braunen fast blonden langen haaren bezirst sie meine Sinne' dachten ein paar Schüler ' wie elegant sie ihren Körper bewegt, zum träumen'  
Dann kam Harry an der Reihe. Er war so von ihrer Schönheit bezirst das sie nachhacken musste " Mister Potter neheme ich an, sie schaut auf die Narbe, könnten sie mir bitte ihren unterArm zeigen? " Oh, jaja" machte dieser.   
Da Galaxia dort nichts fand ging sie weiter. 'Komisch,dachte er, wieso nennt sie mich "Mister Potter, wir gehen doch in die selbe Klasse und sie ist in meinen alter.  
Nun kam sie zu den Slytherins. einige von diesen lachten sich schlapp da sie sich weigerten deren Arme zu zeigen. Nach kurzer Zeit vergingen ihn aber das lachen.   
"Was willst du hier" sagte eine eisige Stimme, die keinen anderen als Draco Malfoy gehören konnte.   
"Das hat doch der Schulleiter erklärt. Also zeige mir deinen Arm, Draco"  
"Niemand nennt mich Draco!Ist das klar?"  
"Na gut, Malfoy, zeige mir dein Arm oder hast du ansgt ich könnte was entdecken. Das dein Vater ein Todesser war , vielleicht auch noch ist, weiß ja jeder."  
Mit diesen Worten zeigte Malfoy endlich seine Arme. Nichts war drauf zu sehen. "Aha gute Arbeit hat er geleistet dein Vater. Spionera Spiono" sagte sie und wedelte mit ihren Zauberstab herum. "scheinst tatsächlich nichts mit 'Voldemort' zu tun haben." Bei diesen Worten zuckte Draco zusammen. ' Sie hat seinen Namen ausgesprochen, wie kann sie nur' dachte Malfoy.   
Dann ging sie geschwint weiter.   
Dumbledor kam wieder rein und sie berichtete ihn das alles "ok" sei. 


	3. Biatrivio, die letzten Stunden

Galaxia saß sich wieder an ihren Platz. Harry sah sie kurz an und fragte sie dann :  
" Wieso..euh..wieso musstest du das tun?"  
Sie schaut kurz zu ihm rübe, lächelte: " das wirst du früh genug erfahren" "aha"  
"sag mal, du bist doch Harry Potter oder? vorhin war ich mir da nicht so sicher... deswegen nannte ich dich lieber Mister Potter.Also bist du..."  
"Jepp, der bin ich. Und du bist..."  
"Galaxia Potter, sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen, Harry. Wunder dich nicht über meinen Nachnamen. Ist nur Zufall." Sich schaute ihn mit einen etwas gezungenen Lächeln an.   
"Oh, das hätte mich auch gewundert das du was mit mir zu tun hast, denn ich habe nur noch die Dursleys als Familie. Obwohl ich die gern los wär. Ach ja das sind meine Freunde. Ron Weasley"Er deutet auf Ron der ihr zuzwinkertze und ein kaum hörbares Hallo von sich gab" und das ist unser Lexikon Hermine Granger" Diese hier nickte leicht verlegen rüber zu Galaxia.  
"Sehr erfreut euch kennenzu lernen. Sagt wer ist der blonde Junge, dort drüben am Slytherin Tisch?" Sie deutete auf Draco Malfoy"  
"Oh, das ist der Slytherin seit langen. Sein Name ist Dra..  
"Das weiß ich doch schon ich meine, wie ist er so und was macht der hier?"  
"Wie, wie ist er so? und was meinst du mit was er hier macht?"  
"Oh, ach belassen wirs einfach, ok?"  
"Na gut."  
Nach dem die 4 gut gespeist hatten, brachten Harry,Ron und Hermien Galaxia zum GriffindorTurm.   
"Passwort?" fragte die fette Dame im Portät. Als Galaxia diese hörte, erschrack sie ein bisschen. "Nicht erschrecken, das ist nur ein Porträt. Passowort lautet...euh...Hermine...weißt du es" Sagte Ron.   
"Klar: Vinda dumba"  
Als sie die Worte ausprach klappte das Bild zur Seite und die 4 konnte in den Gemeinschafts-Saal der Griff. eintreten. Ein kleines 'wow' kam aus dem Munde des neuem Mädchen. Als Harry und Hermine ihr alle gezeigt hatten, Ron war grade beschäftigt sich mit fred zu streiten, stellten sie 'Ginny' vor, Rons kleine Schwester. "Hallo"Sagte diese und wurde etwas rot an den Wangen. "Hallo Ginny"  
"Darf ich dir noch unsere Zwilinge vorstellen? Das sind Fred und George Weasley"  
"Schon wieder Weasleys?Wow große Familie"  
"Jepp, aber wir haben noch 3 ältere Bruder. Bill, Charly und Percy." Sagte Fred, oder war das George?  
Nach langen Unterhaltungen zwischen Ron,Ginny,Harry,Fred,George,Hermine und Galaxia, wurden Fred,George,Ginny und Ron müde und gingen zu Bett. Es musste bestimmt schon nach Mitternacht sein, doch da der nächste Tag Samstagh hieß war es ihnen egal bis wann sie wach blieben, denn sie konnten ja ausschlafen.  
"Euh, ich hätte da eine frage , fing Hermine an, wie ist das mit deiner ..Schule passiert?"  
Galaxia die im Moment garnicht mit so einer Frage gerechnet hatte, erschrack etwas. "tut mir leid du must nicht drüber reden."  
" Irgendwann werde ich es doch eh müssen, wenn ich mit euch befreundet sein will oder?"  
"Du bist doch schon mit uns befreundet."  
"Nun dann erzähle ich euch lieber schnell die Geschichte bevor ihr mir noch die Freundschaft kündigt. Wisst ihr meine Schule fänt etwas früher an als die erue. Um genau zu gehn um einen ganzen Tag *grins* Nun , wir haben auch so einen große Halle wir ihr, nur nicht 4 große tisch sondern nur 3. Nun kurz. wir feierten als Plötzlich,....hmm, als plötzlich, sie schniefte etwas, als da dunklen Männer standen", ihre Stimme hörte sich an als würde sie gleich weinen."und diese...ja sie suchten jemanden, ich wei0ß nicht genau wen aber sobald sie reinstürmten, da bin ich mit einigen unter den Tisch gekrochen um eine Falltür zu suchen die sich unter dem Tisch gefand. " Sie unterbrach kurz und nahm tief Luft ein" Die anderen Schüler die heut mit mir hierher kamen sind mit mir dort geflüchtet. Nun als wir in den geheimen gang waren, sind wir um unser leben grannt. Einer schneller als der andere rannten wir ins frei. Wir wussten nicht was drin geschah. Wie hatten unseren Freundin gesagt mit zukommen....aber diese waren wie...ja wie unter einen bann gezogen. Sie wollten nicht. Als wir dann am Abend zu unserer Schuler rübergingen..da fanden wir nur noch Schutt und Asche.... Die leute des minesteriums waren schon da, wollten uns aber nicht glauben das es...wie ich es denke Todesser waren die das gemacht haben. Wüsste ich nur wen sie suchten, so könnte ich denjenigen warnen."  
Sie hatte aufgehört zu reden und begann laut zu weinen. "Sch" sagte Hermine und Harry nahm sie in die Arme. "sch" machte dieser hier. Hermine und Harry starrten sich an. Dann nickten sie udn trugen Galaxia zu ihren Bett, wo sich Gal beruhigt und einschlief.  
"Glaubst dub das ist wahr, was sie uns erzählt hat?" Fragte Hermine Harry.  
"Ja"Er wusste nocht wieso, aber vertraute diesem Mädchen, fdas so leicht wie eine Feder war.  
Nun gingen auch sie ins Bett und überlegten über Galaxias worte nach.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fortsetzung folgt 


	4. Suche nach Galaxia

Einige Wochen später, als Galaxia sich sehr gut mit den Griffindors angefreundet hatte, am Samstag morgen stand Harry erst um 11 Uhr auf, da er erst spät einschlafen konnte. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stürmte Hermine auf ihn zu. Harry schaut sie verwundert an.  
"Sie ist weg!Sie ist weg!"  
"Wer?" Wollte Harry wissen hatte aber schon eine Ahnugn wen sie meinen könnte  
"Galaxia, und niemand weiß wo sie ist.. Hast du´ne Ahnung wo sie stecken könnte, sie ist doch so neu hier und kann sich verlaufen."Er wante sich schnell zum Ausgang und riß sie Tür auf.  
" Nein ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, gehe aber jetzt auf die Suche"  
  
"Ich komme mit auf der Suche der unbekantin" Hörte Harry von draußen sagen. Diese Stimme war glasklar und eisig wie frost. Malfoy  
"Was willst du hier Malfoy?"  
"Nun, ich wollte eure Schönheit mal treffen, scharfe Kurven sag ich nur, und habe mitbekommen das sie verschwunden ist. da du nicht in den abteilen der Slytherin darfst würde ich vorschlagen das wir zusammen suchen gehn, du könntest somit überall hin, mit einen Slytherin wie mir an deiner Seite." Ein helmisches Lächeln kam auf den Gesicht des Malfoys zu stande. Harry überlegte kurz.  
"Nun gut Malfoy, aber denke nicht dass ich das gern mache" Mit eine sehr gewzungenen Lächeln blickte er zu Malfoy, der sich an einen Wand gelähnt hatte, rüber."  
"Klar Potter, nun mach schon, oder soll ich hier Stunden warten, beweg deine Ar.... zu mir rüber." Schon hatte sich Draco umgedreht als Harry hinter ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte: "Was weißt du über ihr verschwinden?"  
"Soviel wie du nehme ich an" sagte dieser etwas erschroken , da er nicht gedacht hatte das sein Feind so nah hinter ihm Stand.  
"Und wieso willst du mir helfen, Malfoy?"  
"Ich will dir nciht helfen, ich will sie!"  
"Denkst du sie will was von dir?" sagte Harry genervt.  
"Warum nicht, immerhin hat sie mir gestern ein paar verbotene Blicke zugeworfen und sicher hat sie euch gefragt wer ich bin und so..."  
"Woher...?"  
"Wow , hätte nicht gedacht das du dich so verplaperst, jetzt weiß ich ja das es wahr sit.""Nein" "doch"   
  
Ohne ein Wort gingen sie nun durch die Flure Hogwarts. Sie hatten alle Flure, Klassenräume und ähnliches schon durchsucht als sie es aufgaben. "lass aufhören, Draco" Huch, dachte Harry, wie habe ich ihn genannt? Draco? Oh gott wahrscheinlich liegt das daran das ich zu viel mit ihm rumgehangen hab, huet. Hoffentlöich bemerkt er es nicht. "Wie hast du mich eben genannt, Potter?" Fragte Malfoy. "Euh....Malfoy?" "Ich dachtw ich hätte Draco gehört, muss mich wohl getäucht haben.Ist auch besser so". So trenneten sich ihre Wege.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach der Trennung der Wege, dachte Harry lange nach. Hatte er wirklich seinen Tag mit 'Erzfein Draco Malfoy' verbracht? Wie konnte das nur passieren? Dazu hatte er am heutigen Tage beim Vornamen genannt, ohne es zu bemerken.   
  
Mit diesen Gedanken ging er kopfschüttelnt in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffinndor, nachdem er aber das Passwort der fetten Dame gesagt hatte.  
  
" Wo warst du denn so lange, Harry?" fragte ein sorgenvollen Ron , "Als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du meilenweit weg und Hermine meint" er stockte" du seist mit Malfoy auf die Suche nach der Neuen gegangen. Aber seit wann..." Hermine unterbrach ihn :  
" Hast du sie gefunden??" Fragte diese. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
" Wer hat lust auf Zauberschach", fragte harry, wissend , dass er damit Ron beschäftigen konnte.  
" ICHHH" , dröhnte es aus Ron´s Mund. "ICHHH, Harry"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco:  
  
"Was hab ich heute getan? War ich tatsächlich mit Harry potter auf der Suche nach Galaxia? Und wer ist sie? Sie hat mich derartig verzaubert, dass ich mit HP auf ihrer Suche geh? Wie kann das sein? WER ist sie? Sie ist anders als die anderen. Seit wann intterressiert es ein Malfoy was ein mindervertiges Individum treibt. Warum suche ich sie?Wer ist sie'   
Mit diesen Gedanken schlenderte Draco in den Gemeinschafts-Raum dfer Slytherin wo alle schon auf ihn warteten. Natürlich bombadierten sie ihn mit Fragen "Wo warst du? " " Amn sagt du seist...:"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nach der 3 Partie Schach wurde Harry langsam müde, so lehrte sich ebenfalls langsam der Gem. Der Griffindors. Jetzt saßen nur noch Hermine, die eirfirg sich für den unttericht lernte, Ginny, die ein Buch las, und die beiden Zauberschach Spieler da, als plötzlich sich die Tür öffnete.  
  
"Galaxia!?!?!?" Schrie Ron der von seinen Platz aufgesprungen war. "Wo warst duuu??"  
"Euh, ich...." Ihre Haare warren pitche-naß " Ich war Schwimmen" Sie grinste.  
"Und wo?", Fragte Hermine die nicht wusste wo man denn auf Hogwarts schwimmen könne.  
"Im See?" sagte Harry.  
" Jepp genau, im See, und wenn ihr nichts gegen habt dann geh ich mal duschen, die Krake hat mir etwas von ihrer Schleim abgegeben. Widerlich, dieses Zeugs." Mit diesen Worten ging sie zur Toilette der Mädchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny hatte bereits ihr Buch abgelegt und war Galaxia nachgelaufen. Als sie Gal. ungestört auf den Klo fand sagte Ginny:  
" Du solltest dich lieber entschuldigen!"  
"Bei wen?"  
"Den 3...Die haben sich echt Sorgen gemacht. Stell dir vor, Harry hat den Tag mit Malfoy verbracht in der Hoffnung der wisse wo du seist" Ein kichern war aus dem Munde von Gala zu hören. " Er hat was??" "Seinen Tag mit Malfoy verbracht, der dich auch suchte" Ihr lachen war vergangen. " Er... Malfoy hat mich gesucht?" fragte Gal. "Ja, hat er. Wundert dich das? mich jedenfalls." "hmm... eigenartig.." murmelte Potter vor sich hin. " Was soll daran eigentartig sein?" "euh., nichts..." Galaxia ging etwas in die Knie um in der Große von Ginny zu sein und legte dann ihre Hande auf Ginnys Schulter. Dabei sagte sie " Ok, ich werde mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, aber lass mich erst duschen." Dabei lächelte sie und wante sich dann ab. Ginny konnte aber nicht anders und musste sagen "Das mit dem See, war ´ne Gute Lüge" Jetzt wante sich auch diese ab.  
  
'weiß sie was? Woher sollte sie... Aber weiß sie was über mich?' fragte sich Galaxia.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Im selben Moment redeten die 3 Griffindors im G.G.R.   
"Glaubt ihr ihr?" Fragte Herm.  
"Nun ja, nach den Haaren zu urteilen schon, aber wir hätten sie doch dann heute beim Spazieren gehen gesehn `herm."  
"Ihr wart spazieren" Fragte harry verwundert.  
"Euh, Ron nennt es so, wir waren auf der Suche.  
"Aha" war das einzigenwas aus seinen Munde noch herauskam.  
  
Nach einer langen Diskossion wo sie nun war gingen die 3 zu bett.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Draco/Galaxia und der Sonnenaufgang

Draco und Galaxia  
  
Als Galaxia eines morgens aufstand, es war Sonntag, hatte sie das Bedrufnis sich den Sonnenaufgang anzusehen. Es war noch sehr früh, denn die Sonne war noch nicht draußen. Also zog sie sich rasch an, hinterlies ein Zettel für ihre Freunde und ginge raus. Sie überlegte kurz und ging dann in die Richtung eines Turms. Es war der Turm der Slytherin, sie wusste es, aber nur von dort kann man den Sonnenaufgagn in vollen Zügenb genießen. So rannte sie die treffen auf. Als sie ganz oben angekommen war, ging die sonne schon langsam auf. Der raum, an der sdpitze des Turm, war umringt von Fenstern die man von draußen aus nicht sah. Hier schien als das Liecht, all die Wärme der Sonne.   
  
Als sie sich hinsetzen wollte, erklang eine Stimme neben ihr.  
"Guten Morgen" meinte sie. Galaxia drehte sich rasch um und sah den Slytherin neben sich setzen.  
"Was...." sagte sie aber wollte nicht weiterreden denn sie wusste was er hier macht. Nachdenken und sich den Aufgagn der Sonne anschauen. Ohne ein Wort genoßen die beide die Wärme der Sonne. Oder war es eine andere Wärme? Sie wussten es nicht, aber es fühlte sich gut an.   
  
Nach einer weile.  
"Du kommst öfters hier hin, Draco?"  
"Wie...Euh, ja tue ich" 'Hat sie mich eben Draco genannt, dieses Biest.  
"Schön"  
"was soll daran schön sein?"  
"Ach nichts, las es uns einfach genießen"  
"Hmpf..."  
Beiden waren nun still.  
  
Als die sonne komplett aufgegangen war, musste gut ´ne Stunde umgewesen seien.   
" Willst du gehn" Fragte Draco  
"Nur wenn du gehst"  
"wieso?"  
"Wieso was?"  
"Hach, nichts..."   
  
"Du bist anderes als die anderen Slytherins, oder?"  
"Nun, euh ich bin ihr Chef"  
"HAha, nein ich meine es Ernst."  
"Kann sein das ich anders bin. du bist aber auch merkwürdig."  
"Wieso das denn?"  
"Nun verschwindest so einfach, tauchst dann wieder auf, und so... dabei bist du weltweit wohl die hübscheste Hexe die ich kenne."   
"Euh, danke" Sagte Galaxia und ihr Kopf wurde rot. "Womit habe ich das verdient?"  
"Für alles was du tust..."  
"hmm..." So lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schultern und nahm seine Hand. Ihre Herzen pochten. War das richtig was sie hier taten? Aber es war es. 


	6. R/He ; Der Traum

Mione und Ron  
  
"Schon bemerkt", meinte Hermine, "Malfoy lässt und seit neuesten in Ruhe. Ist das nicht seltsam?"   
"Jepp Herm",Sagte Ron," Aber bitte lass uns nicht über Malfoy reden, ok?"  
"Okay" Meinte die angesprochene. " Wie geht es Percy? Arbeitet er immernoch so hart?"  
"Ja, leider" seufzte Ron.  
"Was heißt hier leider. Du könntest dir ein Beispiel an ihn nehmen und deine Arbeit ernst nehmen." brummte Hermine.  
"`Mione, bitte lass es" Es war schon lange her das er sie Mione genannt hatte, sehr lange. Als er ihr das sagte schaute er ihr tief in die Augen. Sie saßen alleine im Raum der Griffindor. Aus Scham drehte die Hermine um. Sie wollte nicht das er sah das sie rot wurde. 'Wieso werde ich nur rot. Wir haben eben gestirtten... und er hat mich Mione genannt, Hach Ron' dachte sie.   
"Mione, was ist denn?" Er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulter.  
"Nichts..."  
"Ach komm ich seh doch, dass was nicht stimmt, also willst du es mir nicht erzählen?"  
"Hmmm..."  
Ron wusste das sie es ihn nciht erzählen würde. So umarm er sie von hinten. Ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz und er schloß die Augen. "w...was?" murmelte Hermine ängstlich. "Auch wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, ich bin bei dir, für immer" Als er diese Worte sagte umgab sie eine idilliche Wärme. Beide genoßen es. Hermine machte es Ron gleich und schloß ihre Augen. In Ihren Kößfe war eine Lehre die aber angenehm war. sie genoßen es einfach.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry träumte:  
  
"Bitte tue es nicht, tom" schrie eine Frau. Sie stand an einer Tür.  
"Ich muss es aber. Ich muss sie töten."  
"Das werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du unsere Tochter umbringen willst"  
"ICH WERDE ES ABER MACHEN!! DU WEIßT WAS SIE IST" Schrie der Mann mit den Rabenschwarzen Haaren. "Las mich durch!"  
"NEIN, ich werde es nicht zulassen. Erst must du mich töten."  
"Denkst du, ich nehm vor dir Rücksicht? Du bist doch wie jede andere Frau."  
"Aber, ich...ich...ich dachte du liebst mich...Hast du mich...mich nur benutzt?"  
"Ja, und jetzt las mich durch" Die Frau hatte angefangen zu weinen. "Las mich durch"  
"Nie...Niemals Tom Riddle. Ichg kenne deinen Namen, ich kenne dich. Ich glaubte jedenfalls dich zu kennen. Was ist mit dir auf deiner Reise passiert? Was ist da nur passiert das dich so verändert hat???"  
"Du weißt das ich der Erbe der Slytherin bin, somit weißt du was mein Auftrag ist."  
"Nein, ich will es nicht glauben...." *heul*  
"So und nun lass mich durch..."   
"Niemals" Sagte plötzlich eine Tiefe Stimme. Sie kam aber aus den Munde der Frau. "Niemals bekommst du sie. Du weißt das sie stärker wird als du. Ich werde sie dir niemals geben. Wir werden sie dir niemals geben. Sie ist unsere Erbin."  
Der Mann machte den Mund auf. "Morearo talklia" Schrie er und dabei wedelte er mit seinen Zauberstab.   
Die Frau wurde weggestoßen...und verletzte sich dabei am Kopf. "Du kriegst sie NIEMALS" Dröhnte die Stimme die aus den Munde der Frau kam.  
Auf einmal kam ein Mädchen das mindestens 12 Jahre alt sein musste in den Raum.   
"Mum, ich bin bereit. Tue es" Das Kind lies den Kopf sinken "tue es!" Die Mutter, die frau am Boden, nickte. "NEin" Schrie der Mann "FLAVUM" Und die Stelle wo das Mädchen stand entflammte. Das Mädchen schrie nicht. Nein, es weinte nur. Ein Lächeln zog sich auf den Gesichtern der Tochter und der Mutter. "Flavio Flavum" sagte die Mutter. Und das Mädchen war verschwunden. Ein Phönix flog nun durch das offene Fenster, raus, in die Freiheit.  
"Nein" Schrie Tom "NEINNN, was hast du gemacht?" "Das was ich schon immer hätte machen sollen. Sie erwecken..Heheh.. Dein Ende naht. Ich spüre es schon" Jetzt senkte sie aber den Kopf. und weinte. "Tiando mecka tola, ciao" Sagte Tom und die Frau war verschwunden. Nun weinte er ebenfalls.  
  
"Harrry, aufwachen!" Rons Stimme dröhnte. "Harry, was ist" Harry machte langsam die Augen auf, suchte seine brille und meinte: "Ich hatte einen Traum." "Jeder hat Träume" meinte Ron "Der war aber..." Harry verstummte. Er musste Nachdenken. 


End file.
